For Pete's Sake
! (Earthworm Jim HD)]] For Pete's Sake is a level in the [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|original Earthworm Jim video game]], coming after Level 5. Game manual description "Walking the dog was never like this! If you let little Peter Puppy fall, watch out - his temper gets the best of him, and he mutates into a ravenous hulking giant! If the meteor showers don't rain on your parade, and the Flying Saucers don't blow you away, then maybe, just maybe, you'll make it through okay. Oh, did I forget to mention that the Unipus' (it's like an octopus but with one arm) tentacles that can kill you?"http://rocketworm.com/whole-can-of-worms-manual.html Description "For Pete's Sake" introduces the character Peter Puppy, an immortal, mutant space canine. The level takes place on the unnamed, danger-filled extraterrestrial planet on which Peter lives. The objective of this level is to help Peter Puppy to get to safety, and along the way try to keep him from getting angry. Most of the time, Peter is of a cute and happy disposition, non-hostile to Earthworm Jim, skipping along blissfully unaware of the constant dangers he is surrounded by. Jim must constantly protect Peter from perils such as falling into pitfalls, being attacked by hostile aliens, or walking into meteor showers, all of which will not harm Peter, but will make Peter angry. If he gets angry, Peter morphs into a giant, purple, flying monster, and drags Jim in his jaws back to an earlier segment, causing Jim to lose a bit of Super Suit power in the process. Luckily, Jim can control Peter, to an extent. Since he is immortal, shooting at Peter with the Plasma Blaster is useful, since it will not harm Peter, and cause Peter to seek cover from dangers. Repeated fire will get Peter to stay still, stopping him from falling into a pitfall, or walking into a danger. Similarly, whipping Peter with Jim's worm head will cause Peter to do an impressively high jump; this can be useful for getting Peter onto springboards, or over pitfalls. Unfortunately, the duo's progress will be impeded and complicated by the various aliens in the area, which are all hostile to both Jim and Peter. These dangers include meteor showers, Flying Saucers (which will try to abduct both Jim and Peter with tractor beams), cement mixers, and the tentacles of subterranean Unipuses. Jim can take Peter down two different paths during this level. To end the level, Jim can simply let Peter enter the first kennel discovered, and Jim will leave the planet on his Pocket Rocket while Peter happily waves him goodbye. However, if Peter is whipped over this kennel and the path marked "advanced" is taken, the level will be extended, and the latter part is much more difficult than the first. It may be worth it for more experienced players, since there is a large number of extra lives to be collected on the extended section. Trivia * "For Pete's Sake" contains some of the most variants seen throughout different ports of the game. In the Nintendo SNES and Gameboy Advance versions of the game, "For Pete's Sake" is a darker level, taking place at night, with pale blue moons dominating the background. In the Sega Genesis, Sega CD, PC, and HD versions, the moons are instead bright orange and red planets, and the level is much more colorful, taking place during the day. * "For Pete's Sake" is notable for being one of the most difficult levels in the game. * "For Pete's Sake" is also notable for first introducing Peter Puppy, a recurring character in the Earthworm Jim franchise. Peter Puppy would later appear in the comics, the toy line, and as Jim's most regular sidekick in the animated television series. Gallery FPS-SNES.jpg|Earthworm Jim on Peter Puppy's homeworld (Nintendo SNES port) SNES-FPS-FlyingSaucers.jpg|A Flying Saucer attempting to abduct Jim (SNES port) Ewj-snes-peter.png|More Flying Saucers attack. The level on SNES and the GBA similarity FPS-Cement-mixer.jpg|Peter Puppy is caught by a crane hook as Jim faces off against a cement mixer (SNES port) EarthwormJim_MegaDrive_forpetessake.png|Walking the dog towards a Unipus (Sega Genesis / Mega Drive original version) Peterpuppy.png|Peter Puppy hulks out on Jim (Sega Genesis version) FPS-HD-Unipus.jpg|Jim and Peter Puppy approaching a Unipus tentacle (Earthworm Jim HD) FPS-HD-Unipus-Squeezes-Peter.jpg|A Unipus tentacle squeezing Peter Puppy (HD version) FPS-HD-Flying-Saucer.jpg|A Flying Saucer approaches (HD version) FPS-HD-meteor-shower.jpg|Protecting Peter Puppy from a meteor shower (HD version) EarthwormJim_MegaDrive_forpetessake-end.png|One of Peter's homes (Sega Genesis version) to be completed Music to be completed Multiplayer levels * There are two online multiplayer-exclusive levels added to Earthworm Jim HD which use "For Pete's Sake" as a template. These are "Saint Pete's Apostles" and "Space Dividers" . References Category:Levels